paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Confetii The Party Pup/I wish I could be a Disney Princess (Drawing Requestsish thing)
Alright so i have been listening to the song "I wish I could be a disney princess" (By Buzzfeed) Lately And I had the Idea a while ago for this thing. What I want to do is Take the different Scenes from the song and fit different peoples Characters into the Scenes. The few rules are *The Characters need to be Male (Because of the kinda theme of the song) Note - if it asks for a female character thats an Exeption *I need to know you and have talked with you multiple times before (because I dont want people I have never talked to asking for spots) *Your Character needs to have a Relatively Simple Color Sceme since im going to try and do them Digital with my markers And thats All, So Here are the Lines and How many Different Characters I need for them ---- I wish I could be a disney princess, So I could marry a Homeless arabian Man (2 Characters, The one singing and the one whos a 'Homeless Arabian Man') I wish I could be a disney princess co I cold have furniture as my only friend (Taken by Charleston ) and I wish I could be a disney princess so I could fight the mongolian Army, Single Handedly (1 Character) I wish I could be a disney princess So I could live with seven tiny Men (1 Character to sing and 7 More to be the Seven tiny men) If i were a disney princess I would have, everything at my finger tips (2 Characters) I could be Native american (1 Character) if I were a disney princess I could cry life saving tears (Taken by Ace ) I could resurect dead men with my tears (Taken by Juris and his Father) Jasmine (1 Character) I wanna be you, Cinderela (1 Character) I wanna be you, I just dont wanna be the part of your life where you were a slave (Taken by Baxter ) Pochohantas (1 Character) I wanna be you Ariel (1 Character) I wanna be you, So that I can hang out with Giant, Sassy, Drag Queen Squids (2 Characters, One Ariel and Other 'Giant, Sassy, Drag Queen Squid) I wish I could be a disney princess so I could marry a guy who kisses me as I sleep (2 Characters, One sleeping other getting down to kiss them) and I wish I could be a disney princess, So I could be afraid of making Ice, cause I dont want to kill my Sister (Taken by Fluttercake and Astropup) Chase Do you want to play with me? No (Taken by Fletcher and Chase) Okayyyyy (1 Character) I wish I could be a Disney princess so I could have a man climb up my head (Taken by Leroy and Lucky ) I wish I could be a disney princess So I could have horse mice (1 Character) I really want horse mice!! (2 Characters) If I were a disney Princess I could have, Everything at my finger Tip, (2 Characters) I could be African American (1 Character) If I were a disney princess, I could go on Psychedelic Trips (1 Character) Making Tapestries with bears (Taken by Sage ) Aurora (1 Character) I wanna be you Snow White (1 Character) I wanna be you, I just dont wanna be the part of your life where you are poisoned (Taken by Cookie ) Ohh Belle (1 Character) I wanna be you Mulan (1 Character) I wanna be you so that I could Have a Sassy dragon (2 Characters, Mulan and the Dragon) I wanna sassy dragon (2 Characters, Mulan and Dragon) I wanna be a disney princess (1 Character) and If I were I'd take no recess (1 Character) To spread the love and warmpth its the best (Taken by Agate ) Way to live your life (1 Character) I'dd be a Handsom mans wife (2 Characters, one 'wife' and other Handsom man) And we'd Kiss (2 Characters) And We'd Kiss (2 Character) And We'd Kiss (2 Characters) I wish I could be a disney princess so I could marry, a Homeless arabian....Maaaaaaan (2 Characters, The singer and 'homeless arabian man') ''-----------------------------------------------------------------'' And Thats it So what you can do is Tell me what line you want and if its a 2 character line (and specifies what the characters are doing) tell me what part you want for your character There is not limit on how many you take, but try to keep it under five and If its a 2 character line feel free to only take one line if you want to And use as Many Characters as you want (you can have 5 different of your characters in the song) If there are Any Questions feel free to Ask me Bellow, I will answer them Category:Blog posts